Dyan Arashi/Dyan Arashi (Rasenhiden)
Notice: This Dyan is used only for the ''Bleach: Rasenhiden storyline, and, while he shares many similarities with the Dyan from the standard storyline, he branches off after his return to the Gotei 13''. "The moon that shines bright" - Darknesslover5000 Dyan Arashi (ぢおんヂオン Arashi Dyan), also called Moony (ムーニ Muni), was a Wandering Shinigami who fled the Soul Society. He possesses the same Zanpakutō as Ichigo and Kaitou Tsukikage, the Zanpakutō Zangetsu. He is now a former Shinigami masquerading as a Human, and is capable of Fullbring. He is affiliated with the group Mistri. Sometime after regaining his Shinigami powers in the Human World, Dyan's father managed to pull a few strings and drop all charges against Dyan, gaining him a favorable position in the Soul Society. He now serves as the 5th Division Captain of the Gotei 13. His Lieutenant is Kirei Usuikikan. Appearance Dyan bears the appearance of a boy in his late teens, with raven, dark blue-grey eyes (now red) and fair skin. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. While in the Gotei 13, he wore the traditional Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls). But as a Wandering Shinigami (放浪死神 Hōrō Shinigami), he wears a loose, black and purple kimono and traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta). Since his hair grew out during his Jinzen training, he uses it to cover his blind right eye. After obtaining a Gigai, he wears a T-shirt emblazoned with the words "Fear Reaper", jeans, and ordinary sneakers. After becoming a Captain, Dyan abandoned the hakama of the Shinigami Shihakūsho. His haori bears the record for the most heavily altered, as it doesn't resemble an haori at all, taking the form of a white longcoat with a zipped up collar that extends to his stomach before branching out into the standard haori design. The lining on the haori is lavender, the colour of the Eleventh Division. Instead of the white tabi and warajii, Dyan wears dark black boots identical to Zangetsu's. He has a green strap over his back, which holster's Zangetsu. Personality Dyan is a somewhat quiet young man; who seems disinterested in the affairs of others; although regularly, he will help out with people with strong blood ties due to sense of duty; though this does manage to irk him. Additionally, he seems aloof and distrusting of most new people, and others who aren't in his good books. He prefers to sit back and read most of the time; enjoying not doing anything exhausting. Despite his athletic build, Dyan does not enjoy exercise in any shape of form; but when it comes to the art of battle, he loves to train, to the point that he becomes extremely annoyed when somebody implies that training and exercise are even slightly similar. Lastly, Dyan is infamously stubborn and does not like being told what to do—extremely indifferent to correction, though he has shown willingness to adapt if people he cares about ask him to do so. However, underneath all of this, Dyan is an extremely loyal and kind young man to his closest friends—turning his frown upside-down and smiling around them; being incredibly cheerful and hyperactive in their presence. He will go to any length to ensure that they are safe; becoming incredibly worried when he thinks that they are in any danger. His friends have noted him to be a "completely different person"; as compared to his everyday personality when not around him—his cheerfulness, kindness, and jovial personality is very much respected and cherished by his friends. Amusingly, Dyan seems to be somewhat unintelligent; as shown in his interactions with Zangetsu; but in reality, he merely has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach—he can think intelligently, but most of the time, he feels as if he does not need to until the proper situation arises. He enjoys a good scrap now and then; though he will only enjoy a challenge and not see it as a matter of life or death if nothing is on the line. His love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind which is not so apparent at first glance, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Outside of battle, he can be quite perceptive in regards to his friends, knowing exactly what to do when something is troubling one of them. Dyan has a certain fondness reading books, be it manga or novels; it is said that his favourite genre is fantasy; in his childhood, he had a taste for mystery novels, enjoying the interesting twists within them most of the time. However, it should be noted that he prefers manga more due to the illustrations, with his favourite genres being the harem genre and shōnen; though he has shown dissatisfaction with the latter as of late due to sloppy writing; the stories he writes with his best friend are far superior to them. Dyan has a not-so-hidden perverted side to him; actually fantasizing about his significant other right to her face—oddly enough, she does not seem to mind; but he does take care to hide his dirty magazines from her in order to avoid suffering her wrath. Additionally, when it comes to the technology of the human world; he enjoys video, as in the old-fashioned VCR-type, and the internet; admitting to spending a fair bit of time on the latter, browsing certain suspicious sites, which is a running gag. History Dyan was born into the Rukongai (流魂街 wandering soul city) originally under the name Nagi Arashi, though upon entering the Shinō Academy he changed it. Dyan was born blind in his right eye, an affliction no one else in his family shared. He was born in the first district, Junrinan and grew up living a solitary life with his parents and sister, usually reading or drawing, which were his favorite hobbies as a young child. As he grew older, he learned that he had high spiritual power, and even before he entered the Shinō Academy, he began learning to use his powers, typically for personal gain, like getting food and other such necessities, but he would also use them for amusement, which ranged from creating various colored lights, to attacking small animals and other children. During whatever free time he had, he enjoyed spending it with his sister. He entered the Shinō Academy at a young age (by Soul Society standards) around the same time as his sister, and it was there he changed his name from Nagi to Dyan. In his classes, despite his high marks in the practical courses, in actual studying courses, Dyan often daydreamed and was scolded by his teachers for it. In the Academy he learned her had a knack for Kidō, possibly due to his use of his spiritual power as a young child. He graduated without ever learning his Zanpakuto's name and was admitted into the 11th division, where he could express his love of fighting. During a mission in the World of the Living, Dyan was attacked by a Gillian Level Arrancar. In a futile battle against it, he was nearly killed. When the Arrancar could finish the blow with a Cero, Zangetsu appeared before Dyan. He asked Dyan if he had lost his will to fight, and if he really intended to die there. Dyan did not know who he was, and at first did not answer. Zangetsu turned to leave, saying if Dyan would not speak then it meant he could not decide. Dyan cried out he wanted to live, and Zangetsu told him to call out his name. He released his Zanpakutō, the blade becoming the glorious Black and Whit cleaver that it's Shikai is, and sliced the Arrancar in half with one blow. He fainted however, and awoke in the Central 46 chamber. The Central 46 did not approve of his Zanpakutō, but were willing to let it go when they realized that it's original possessor was human. When Dyan picked up Zangetsu and turned to leave however, a Shinigami rushed into the chamber and told the Central 46 that another Shinigami possessed Zangetsu before Dyan was born, a man by the name of Kaitou Tsukikage. Dyan realized what this might mean, and in desperation, released a huge Getsuga Tenshō attack on the Central 46, injuring them all and demolishing the chamber. He fled from the Soul Society to the World of the Living, and even though he now knew others possessed the same Zanpakutō as he, Dyan vowed not to let anyone take away his Zangetsu, and devoted his life to training and becoming stronger. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Dyan is quite naturally skilled in Swordmanship, coming from the 11th Division, which prizes Swordsmanship skill and willingness to fight above all else. When in battle, Dyan typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. :Scythe Specialist: Upon gaining a Fullbring and when he regained his Shinigami powers, Dyan became the user of a scythe. While not versed in any particular techniques, he has become skilled to wield his weapons decently. :Gengetsu no mai (弦月の舞 Dance of the Crescent Moon): Combining Dyan's speed with his swordsmanship skill, he charges at the opponent, moving in a peculiar pattern. While the enemy is distracted by his movements, Dyan takes to their back, cutting them cleanly in half. :Gobōsei no Ken (五芒星の剣, "Pentagram Sword"): Channeling spiritual energy into Zangetsu, Dyan performs a series of five slashes at blistering speeds in a pattern that resembles a star. Because of the speed that he swings his blade, it seems as if Dyan has unleashed these blows concurrently, enabling them to all impact upon the foe's body at the same time. The slashes close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. It should be noted that if his foe deflects one, then the others will surely hit, and due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to escape, Dyan's blade will quickly cut them down. However, during the process of slashing, a small opening is revealed for those with trained eyes: a tiny opening between his right arm and waist. :Ken'atsu ('' ケン篤, Lit "Pressure of the sword") A move Dyan picked up during his training, this move is basically the air/power moved by the sword just by cutting through the air. :'Kuzuryūsen''' (九頭龍閃, "Nine-Headed Dragon Strike"): An original Zanjutsu technique developed by Eimi, passed down to Dyan. While it is meant to be used as sword technique, she had developed it to the point that she can adapt and change how it appears depending on the circumstances of its use, such as a defending attack, a medium-to-long range attack, and an area-of-effect ability. Despite the great range of uses, Kuzuryūsen is activated by infusing Dyan's reiatsu into his Zanpakutō, forcing a series of high-frequency vibrations to start in his blade in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of his blade drastically, also making his strikes difficult to block and counter. This results in the Zanpakutō emitting a "humming" noise, and the blade of his weapon visibly blurring. It should be noted, that Zangetsu emits a mystical light while undulating. Dashing forward, Dyan unleashes a single slash; due to the vibrations of the blade, it targets and simultaneously strikes his foe in several spots at high speeds. Flash Step Expert: Dyan has shown himself to be highly proficient in Flash Steps, being able to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami. In Bankai, his speed increases to the point where he can create afterimages of himself uses Flash Step. Since regaining his Shinigami powers, his speed has only increased. Immense Spiritual Power: Dyan has a considerably large amount of spiritual power, and due to this, his Zanpakutō is always in it's release state. Dyan is capable of using raw Spiritual Energy as a shield against attacks, when he creates a spiritual aura of energy, he can use it as an attack, creating whips (some would call them tails) of spiritual pressure to attack. Due to the sheer amount of Spiritual Energy, Dyan is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring and can pull off many large scale attacks with energy to spare. His spiritual energy is light green-white in Shikai mode and black with a green outline in Bankai. Dyan has great skill in detecting spiritual pressure as well, due to the need to avoid getting attack on his right side, his blind spot. His Spiritual Power as a Visored was dual-typed, being Hollow and Shinigami, and after regaining his Shinigami powers, it's still noted to be dark. :Sublevación (すぶればしおん (虚採集) Suburebasion, Spanish for "Uprising", Japanese for "Hollow Gathering") is a technique Dyan developed. He releases a large amount of energy with the intent on drawing in Hollows, and with it is able to call on Menos from Hueco Mundo, which he can use to fight other opponents. Kidō Expert:'One of Dyan's greatest skills is in Kidō. He possesses spells for healing, binding and destruction, destruction being his preferred choice of spell. In the Academy, his highest grades were in Kidō. However, he was placed in the 11th Division due to his own admission, and therefore stopped progressing with Kidō due to the nature of the division. After he defected from the Soul Society however, he began to hone his skills in Kidō, progressing to a level of skill directly above expert, but not quite Master level. *'Cero: Due to once having had Hollow powers, Dyan has enough memory to emulate a Cero. Dyan's Cero forms uniquely in his palm as a sphere, with energy crackling out on each side. The Cero is emerald coloured and possesses the power to rival a Gran Rey Cero in it's base form. Hakuda Expert: Coming from a battle loving Squad, Dyan is also proficient in Hand-To-Hand combat, capable of beating down several Shinigami with little no no effort, and possesses great skill in dodging. Zanpakutō Zangetsu redirects here. For the manifested form of Dyan's Zanpakutō, please see: Zangetsu. Zangetsu (斬月 Slaying Moon): After regaining his Shinigami powers, Dyan's Zangetsu once again underwent change. His own Shihakusho now resembles Tensa Zangetsu's Bankai outfit with similarities to the sleeveless kosode worn by members of the Ninth Division of the Gotei 13. He has a thicker strap across his chest, and instead of waraji and tabi, he wears dark black boots, similar to Tensa Zangetsu. The biggest change however, is Zangetsu itself. In it's original state, it was an elegant cleaver as tall as Dyan himself, and it later transformed into a mass of untamed reiatsu around his arm. Zangetsu now takes the form of a scythe, resembling a combination of Zangetsu and Dyan's Fullbring weapon. The pole to the scythe is a shade of green, and the scythe itself has a black blade with a silver edge, though it has a noticeable red tint. Dyan says that is is easier to work with Zangetsu in it's scythe state, because the shape makes it seem as if it is designed to "slay" as the name implies. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝 Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a light green crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Dyan appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. Unlike Ichigo's attack which is bright blue, Dyan's is a very light green. After Dyan regains his Shinigami powers, his Getsuga Tenshō is shown to be noticeably larger and more powerful in its Shikai form than it was before his powers were stolen. :::Getsuga Soshaku (月牙一口 Moon Fang Bite): Should a Getsuga that Dyan has used be deflected, he can use this ability to "influence" the remaining energy shards to bombard the opponent before they give out. The damage itself is not major, but Dyan can manipulate the remaining Getsuga energy in anyway he pleases. :*'Shōgetsu' (障害月影, Impediment Moon) An new attack first displayed by Zangetsu during Dyan's Jinzen training and later learned by Dyan. When used, energy envelops the blade and the Dyan swings it forward, unleashing a blast of energy that circles around the target when it hits, creating a round spiraling cage of green energy that traps the opponent. While easy to shatter from the outside, it is difficult to escape from the inside. *'Bankai:' Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): is the name of Dyan's Bankai. Dyan, after initiating Bankai, takes a form similar to a stereotypical grim reaper. He wears a black shikahusho similar to Zangetsu’s previous Shikahusho, albeit with green cross-like markings on his abdominal and forearm sections, with a green tassle of rope hanging from his shoulder, and bandages surrounding his arms. His hands also have unusual black stripes on them, and the shikahusho, like it was previously, is tattered and ragged at the ends. Dyan's eyes become white with black sclera, he gains green markings on his face, and his hair becomes a white colouration. Finally, his scythe is far larger, with circular like patterns at the blade of the scythe, where he is able to behead opponents if he wishes. :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. :*'Ultra-Speed Combat:' Dyan takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into an extremely small, hyper-condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform astoundingly high-speed combat. With his new speed, he can create afterimages of himself to confuse opponents. However, there are limits to how far he can go, if he pushes himself to far, his bones will begin to crack. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō:' Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a green outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Dyan can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his scythe swings. ::*'Getsurame' (黒月影雨 Black Moon Rain): Usable only in Bankai, Dyan slashes his blade up at the sky, releasing a large blast of black needle-like rods of energy into the sky. Swinging his blade down, the rods rain down on the opponent, piercing them in various places. Dyan can create a maximum of 100 of these, and has limited control over them. The less he creates, the easier they are to control. ::*'Kujogetsu' (駆除月影 Extermination Moon): Dyan fires a massive amount of reiatsu into the air and it forms a large, floating orb of Getsuga Reiatsu, similar in appearance to a large, full moon. Calling out the attack's name. he swing's his blade down. The orb immediately bursts, splitting into multiple light green "meteors" which rain down onto the opponent. These meteors seem to "home in" on Dyan's target, and cease only when the blast(s) hit something else. ::*'Meigetsu' (名月 Harvest Moon): A defensive Getsuga technique, Dyan releases a compressed Getsuga Tenshō to collide with an oncoming offensive attack, be it spiritual or physical, and it provides a solid, protective barrier that is difficult to break for anyone under Dyan's own level of power. The shield, despite being powerful, is not long-lasting, as Getsuga Tenshō is not meant to be an attack that defends, but rather a technique with high offensive properties. Dyan found a variant use for this technique however, a non-lethal attack, one that can be both a distraction or a way to incapacitate opponents that need to be taken alive, by simply releasing the shield at close range, using it as a solid method of attack. :*'Ugetsu' (雨月, Unable To See The Moon Because Of Rain): Ugetsu is the most powerful attach sans Mugetsu that is available to Dyan. It is formed by firing a massive Getsuga Tenshō at full-power into the skies, which halts right above the area of it's initiator's spiritual energy range. At that point, all sources of reishi are collected by the Getsuga technique, no matter the size or density of the spiritual energy. As more gathers, the size of the Getsuga in the skies grows into a large black moon which blocks out the sun. Any beings that are made of reishi that come into contact with the technique are either sucked in, effectively strengthening the technique overall, or completely decimates said target. It is unknown exactly how to stop the technique, but it has been noted that only by killing the user of the technique can stop Ugetsu. However, it has also been said that if one can stop the Getsuga Tenshō from collecting enough reishi, it is theoretically possible to stop it before it gets too powerful. *'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō' (最後の月牙天衝, Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): By using this technique, Dyan becomes the Getsuga (月牙, Moon Fang) itself. It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō because if Dyan used it, he would lose all of his Shinigami powers. For the duration of the ability, Dyan’s hair turns purplish-black, and becomes waist-length. Green bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. The remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Dyan’s body constantly emits black reiatsu with a green outline (though it's white during the technique's initiation), most of which is focused around his right arm. Being in this form allows Dyan to use Mugetsu; once it is used, the transformation dissipates and Dyan's powers will seal. ::Mugetsu (無月, Moonless Sky): Dyan seemingly generates a blade of dark black energy out of thin air, and grabs it. Doing so brings forth a massive veil of dark greenish-black spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area and darkens the sky, damaging anything caught within the darkness. The energy then recedes, dissipating into the sky. Quotes *(To Zangetsu) "Zangetsu-san, while what you said may be true, fearful emotions can also be the birthplace of inspiration." *''"Central 46? Ah, I remember them. They're the fools who wished to part me and Zangetsu. But didn't I kill them?"'' Trivia *Dyan's name is the romaji form of my own, and his personality is based largely on my own. *Due to the name of his and Dyan's preference for nocturnal activity, his friends have taken to calling him Moony (ムーニ Muni). *Dyan's theme is Colours of the Heart by UVERworld. **Dyan's Shikai theme is Protectors of Earth by Two Steps from Hell. **Dyan's Bankai theme is Heart of Courage by Two Steps from Hell. *Dyan's images were created by Carlos Eduardo. *'Ugetsu' is a technique based of the Chibaku Tensei from Naruto and was created by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou. *If Dyan was in the anime, his seiyū would be Showtaro Morikubo, the seiyū of Tensa Zangetsu of Bleach, and his English voice actor would be Sean Schemmel, best known for playing Goku from Dragon Ball Z. *The Gobōsei no Ken technique was created by Per. All credit goes to her. *Dyan is the author of a serialized novel Asterisk ''(アステリスク Asuterisuku''), an action-adventure novel in which the main character, Sōsuke (惣右介), a mage sent forward into the future who undergoes adventures with a girl he meets in the new timeline. It is published in the Seireitei Communication Monthly, and remains consistently popular, despite never ranking in the top three features. Navigation